villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malachite Sisters
Melanie and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite, or better known as the Malachite Sisters, are a pair of black-haired twins in the world of Remnants and minor antagonists of RWBY. The twin sisters first appear in the "Yellow" Trailer as the secondary antagonists and are shown to be bodyguards working for Junior. They are both voiced by Maggie Tominey, who also voiced Deery in the same series. Appearance Melanie is a girl in her teenage years. Having black hair and green eyes, she wears a white dress with a cyan tint in some places and white shoes with blades attached at the heels. She also wears a flower hairpin, a white scarf, white gloves, "wings", a sliver belt, and makeup. Miltia is a similar age to her sister and with similar eyes and hair, but wears a red dress, gloves, and boots. She also wears feathers above her ear. Personality Although having a lack of lines, Melanie seems to have an arrogant and confident personality. Militia also has little lines, but is more kind and shy then her sister. Both seem to be pretty high tastes with other men, being distasteful with Neptune when he greets them. Biography "Yellow" Trailer In the trailer, both are first seen in a bar nearby Junior, but he then later makes them leave when Yang sits nearby. When the girl attacks him, he sends out his henchmen, which she beats. After, he tries using his main two goons, Miltia and Melanie after them, and although they do hold then own for a while, both are then taken out by Yang. Volume 2 The two make a small appearance, both sitting nearby the club as they watch Yang talk to Junior. They then leave after Neptune tries and fails to talk to them. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' The Malachite Twins appear as units in RWBY: Amity Arena. They are a pair of melee fighters that swap out frequently during the battle, allowing them to stay active for longer. Powers And Abilities Melanie mostly uses a acrobatic style of combat, mainly using powerful kicks with the blades on her heels. Milita compliments this by mostly using her acrobatic style with clawed gloved. Both twins have a respectful amount of strength and agility. When both twins fight together, they fight to help the other, using flanking and distracting moves to leave a opening for the other or to prohibit attacks. Gallery Amity_Arena_character_art_of_Malachite_Twins.jpg|The Malachite Twins as they appear in RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY_AA_Malachite_Twins_render.JPG.jpg|Malachite Twins unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Malachite_Twins_card_icon.png|Malachite Twins card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Trivia *According to Monty Oum, both twins' designs are based on early concepts for the main heroes, with Melanie and Miltia being based on concepts for Weiss and Ruby respectedly. **Monty also created the characters out of a request from a friend who wanted twins to cosplay as. *According to the Volume 6 DVD commentary Melanie and Milita are the daughters of the Mistral crime lord Little Miss Malachite. Navigation Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Extremists Category:Enforcer Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Evil